metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phendrana Drifts
Phendrana Drifts (known as Ice Valley in the Japanese release) is an area on Tallon IV, explored by Samus in Metroid Prime. It is the fourth area that Samus must explore in the game. Geography Located at the southwestern edge of the explorable Tallon IV areas, the Phendrana Drifts are snowy and icy, with some parts filled with water. Major geographical features are a canyon, a lake, and several caves. The Drifts are relatively isolated, and can only be accessed from the Magmoor Caverns. Areas and main Rooms , the area Samus obtains the Boost Ball.]] There are three main areas in the Drifts: Shoreline area This is the first area explored in the Drifts. It houses the ruins of Chozo villages, as well as a snow-rich area of wildlife. Main Rooms * Phendrana Canyon * Phendrana Shorelines * Ruined Courtyard Glacier One (Space Pirates Research Facility) On the opposite site of the Drifts, a Space Pirate research facility can be found, housing Metroids as well as Space Pirate contigents, relatively small in comparison to those found in the Phazon Mines. The Space Pirates chose this location to build their base as Metroids have a vulnerability to cold, which would make them much easier to contain. This research proved fruitful for the Space Pirates, who managed to develop the Thermal Visor and Thardus, a fusion of materials found on Tallon IV and Phazon. labs in Phendrana.]] Main Rooms * Research Lab Hydra * Research Lab Aether * Observatory * Research Core Phendrana's Depths (Phendrana's Edge) This area is located, as the name sugests, in the depths of the Phendrana area. It contains no ruins and some Space Pirate activity. Most of the rooms have water. Main Rooms *Frozen Pike *Gravity Chamber *Phendrana's Edge Inhabitants faces Thardus, a major inhabitant of this region.]] Icy variations of other species, such as the Ice Shriekbat, Ice Burrower, and Ice Beetle can be found in this region, as well as some more unique species, such as the Sheegoth, Pulse and Scatter Bombus, and the Flickerbat, that are found throughout the region, creating a rather diverse range of inhabitants. Two bosses are found in the area, an adult Sheegoth, and Thardus. Meta Ridley can also be seen briefly, soaring above Phendrana Shorelines. Items Six suit upgrades can be found in the drifts. The Boost Ball is found on the first visit. On the second visit, Samus obtains the Wave Beam after defeating the Sheegoth, the Super Missile, and Thermal Visor in the Space Pirate research area and the Spider Ball after defeating Thardus. Later, the Gravity Suit can be tracked down here. Also found in the area are multiple Energy Tanks, Missile Expansions, and Power Bomb Expansions. Three Chozo Artifacts can be found here, which are the Artifact of Spirit, the Artifact of Elder, and the Artifact of Sun. Energy Tank, Missile Expansion, and Power Bomb Expansion Locations *Energy Tank: Ruined Courtyard, flood the room with water, jump to the end of the room opposite the bomb slot, and go down the Morph Ball tunnel. *Energy Tank: Contained inside one of the glass tubes in Research Lab Aether. Use a missile to shatter the glass. *Energy Tank: In Transport Access, use the Plasma Beam to melt the ice and expose a tunnel containing the tank. *Missile Expansion: In Research Lab Aether, jump on top of the narrow path near the top of the room, then roll across it with the Morph Ball. *Missile Expansion: In Phendrana Shorelines, destroy the Cordite next to the door leading to Temple Entryway, scan what it was covering, then use the Spider Ball track. *Missile Expansion: In Research Lab Hydra, destroy the Cordite tank on the top floor to reveal the expansion. *Missile Expansion: In Quarantine Cave, use the Grapple Points to get to Quarantine Monitor, where the expansion is held. *Missile Expansion: In Frost Cave, use the Glider to swing to one of the ledges and blast down the stalactite to reveal the expansion. *Missile Expansion: In Gravity Chamber, melt a patch of ice with the Plasma Beam to reveal a Grapple Point which is used to swing to the ledge holding the expansion. *Power Bomb Expnasion: In Ice Ruins West, melt some ice on top of one of the buildings with the Plasma Beam to enter the chamber holding the expansion. *Power Bomb Expansion: Swing across Phendrana's Edge with the Grapple Beam and use the Morph Ball tunnel to access Security Cave. The expansion is in the center of the room. Music There are multiple themes that play through the area: *Phendrana Entrance/Ambience : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjsdhUT1IFQ *Phendrana Shoreline Area (Main Theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4A6a3ovd5E *Ice Chapel : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeicCa7VXg0 *Phendrana's Puzzle Theme : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRvi1Hu9DH0 *Space Pirates Research Lab : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mM6aS6Os4qw *Space Pirates (Laboratory Gate) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoR1fGfPrds *Phendrana's Depths : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYJQLrBP3Yo *Phendrana Drifts Beta : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOCVgTk0jzo A remix of the main theme appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, playing in the Bryyo Ice region, as well as Arcterra in the depths. Trivia *After the first Sheegoth is killed, many other rooms in Phendrana contain full grown Sheegoths, though they are noticeably smaller in size compared to the first. Gallery File:Prime_Trilogy_Promotional_Samus_enters_Phendrana.jpg|Samus enters Phendrana. Image:Phendranashorlines.jpg|Samus overlooks the Phendrana Shorelines, a major room. File:Phendrana_Shorelines.jpg|The Phendrana Shorelines File:Sheegoth.jpg|Samus battles a Sheegoth adult in Phendrana. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_21.png|The Observatory in Phendrana Labs. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_23.png|A Space Pirate in the Drifts. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_22.png|An underwater section of Phendrana Drifts. Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Arctic areas Category:Tony Giovannini Category:Recurring Locations